Leather equipment
.]] '''Leather equipment' is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, and often shows as the weakest type of armor, tending to be the starting equipment of some characters. The leather equipment set is made up of armor, a cap, gloves, and a shield. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Leather Armor is the second weakest armor, and the Leather Cap, Leather Gloves, and Leather Shield are all the weakest equipment pieces in their respective equipment categories. Final Fantasy II Leather Armor is the second weakest armor, and the Leather Cap, and Leather Gloves are all the weakest equipment pieces otherwise. Final Fantasy III The Leather Armor is the third-weakest armor, and the Leather Cap and Leather Shield are the weakest shield and helmet. Final Fantasy IV The Leather Garb is the third-weakest armor, and the Leather Cap is the weakest helmet. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Leather Clothing can be equipped by every character. It can only be dropped by Gigas Gator found in the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 2, magic defense of 1, and magic evasion of 1. The Leather Cap returns as well and it can be equipped by every character. It can only be dropped by Gigas Gator found in the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 1, magic defense of 1, evasion of -5, and magic evasion of 1. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V The Leather Armor, Leather Cap, and Leather Shield are the weakest equipment pieces. In terms of defensive power, the Gold Hairpin is technically weaker than the Leather Cap, but has a powerful ability that the cap lacks. Final Fantasy VI The Leather Armor and Leather Hat are the weakest armor, although they are considerably stronger than other incarnations of Leather equipment. Final Fantasy VII The Leather Glove is Tifa's starting weapon, and is her weakest weapon. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Leather Gloves is the initial weapon for Martial Arts (Male). Final Fantasy IX The Leather Wrist, Leather Hat, Leather Shirt, and Leather Plate are all weak armor pieces, only better than the "Hawaiian Gear". Final Fantasy XI Various types of leather can be made into armor; among the most powerful is the Dusk armor crafted from Behemoth Leather. Final Fantasy XII The game has a larger variety of Leather equipment then previous installments. The Leather Shield is the second weakest shield, and the Leather Cap and Leather Clothing are the weakest Light armor pieces. There are also two stronger pieces of Light armor, the Leather Headgear and Leather Breastplate. The Leather Helm and Leather Armor are the weakest heavy armor pieces. The Leather Gorget is an accessory. Final Fantasy XIV Many types of leather gear exist, most of which is for Disciplines of War or for Disciplines of the Land. Leather primarily comes in several tiers of quality: Leather, Hard Leather, Goatskin, Toadskin, Boarskin, Peisteskin, Raptorskin, Hippogryph, Saurian, and Kirimu. Final Fantasy Tactics The Leather Armor is the weakest armor, and the Leather Clothing is the second weakest clothing, with the Leather Plate as the third weakest. The Leather Cap and Leather Helmet are the weakest hat and helmet, respectively. The Leather Cloak is the second weakest cloak. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Leather Garb is the weakest clothing. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Leather Armor is the weakest light armor, giving only +24 Defense and +4 Resistance. Leather Knuckles give 24 Attack and 2 Evasion. They also teach Attack↑ to the Berserker for 150 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Leather Gloves are the only representative of leather equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Leather Armor is the weakest armor, providing a mere 5 Defense. It can be bought for 42 Gil. Final Fantasy Legend III The leather equipment is the weakest and consists of the Leather Shield, Leather Helmet, Leather Armor, Leather Glove, and Leather Shoes. Bravely Default Leather Cap and Leather Armor are the only representation of leather equipment. Bravely Second: End Layer Leather Gloves are the only representation of leather equipment. Final Fantasy Dimensions Leather Shield provides 1 Defense and 10 Evasion and can be bought for 100 gil. Leather Helm can be bought for 80 gil. Leather Hat can be bought for 50 gil. Leather Armor can be bought for 120 gil. Leather Shirt provides 3 Defense and 2 Resistance and can be bought for 80 gil, and is initially equipped on Sol and Glaive. The full Leather armor set can be bought at Lux. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Leather Hat, Leather Clothing and Leather Gloves are all level 1 equipment pieces and are the weakest equipment. The Leather Armor is only marginally stronger than the Leather Clothing and is also a level 1 equipment piece. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Leather Gloves, Leather Hat, and Leather Armor all reappear, while the Leather Chest Plate and Leather Clothing appear as level 1 equipment. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Leather equipment appears within the Forsaken Dungeon, they are lowest-ranked weapon and armor. The set consist of the following; Leather Knuckle, Leather Shield, Leather Helm, and Leather Armor. Gallery Leather Armor FFI Art.png|Official art of Leather Armor from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. Leather Cap FFII Art.png|Official art of Leather Cap from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. Leather Gloves FFI Art.png|Official art of Leather Gloves from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. Aegis Shield FFIII Art.png|Official art of Leather Shield from Final Fantasy. FFI Leather Shield.png|Leather Shield in the original Final Fantasy (PS). FFI Leather Shield GBA.png|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy (GBA). Leather Armor FFIII Art.png|Concept art of Leather Armor from Final Fantasy III. Leather Cap FFIII Art.png|Concept art of Leather Cap from Final Fantasy III. Leather Shield FFIII Art.png|Concept art of Leather Shield from Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Leather Shield.png|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy III (DS). Leathercap.jpg|Leather Cap in Final Fantasy V. Leathergear.jpg|Leather Armor in Final Fantasy V. Leathersheild.jpg|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy V. Leathershoes.jpg|Leather Shoes in Final Fantasy V. FFVI Leather Armor Artwork.jpg|Official art of Leather Armor from Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Leather Cap Artwork.jpg|Official art of Leather Cap from Final Fantasy VI. Leather Glove FF7.png|Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy VII. LeatherGlove-ffvii-tifa.png|In-game model of Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy VII. LeatherShield-ffxii.png|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy XII. FFT Leather Helm.gif|Leather Helm in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Leather Cap.gif|Leather Cap in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Leather Armor.gif|Leather Armor in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Leather Clothing.gif|Leather Clothing in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Leather Plate.gif|Leather Plate in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Leather Cloak.gif|Leather Cloak in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Leather Garb.PNG|Leather Garb in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Leather Knuckles.PNG|Leather Knuckles in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Manikin-Leather Shield.png|Crystal Leather Shield used by Manikins in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Leather Shoes.png|Leather Shoes in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Leather Gloves Icon.png|Leather Gloves in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Leather Gloves N.png|Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (N). FFAB Leather Gloves N+.png|Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (N+). FFAB Leather Glove FFVII SSR.png|Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Leather Glove FFVII SSR+.png|Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FF12 Leather Shield N Artniks.png|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Leather Glove FFVII.png|Leather Glove in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Leather Armor FFIII.png|Leather Armor in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Leather Armor FFVI.png|Leather Armor in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Leather Clothes FFIV.png|Leather Clothes in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Leather Cap FFVI.png|Leather Cap in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Leather Shield FFV.png|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ehrgeiz Leather Armor.png|Leather Armor in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz Leather Shield.png|Leather Shield in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Category:Recurring equipment